Robots are being utilized for an increasing number of tasks, such as cleaning an environment, transporting objects from a source area of an environment to a destination area of the environment, etc. Regardless of the particular use of the robot, the robot may utilize image recognition to determine various features of an environment. However, it is often difficult to determine the quality of the image recognition and there are often limited resources for improving the image recognition while the robot is in use.